Tom Holland (director)
Tom Holland}} | birth_place = Poughkeepsie, New York, U.S. | nationality = American | education = Worcester Academy | alma_mater = University of California, Los Angeles (B.A., J.D.) | occupation = Film director, screenwriter, producer, actor, model | years_active = 1964 present | notable_works = Psycho II Fright Night Child's Play | children = 1 | parents = }} Thomas Lee "Tom" Holland (born July 11, 1943) is an American screenwriter, actor, and filmmaker best known for his work in the horror film genre, penning the 1983 sequel to the classic Alfred Hitchcock film ''Psycho'', directing the first entry in the long-running ''Child's Play'' franchise, and writing and directing the cult vampire film Fright Night. He also directed the Stephen King adaptations The Langoliers and ''Thinner''. He is a two-time Saturn Award recipient. Early life Holland was born July 11, 1943 in Poughkeepsie, New York, to Lee and Tom Holland. He attended Ossining Public High School in Ossining, New York before transferring to Worcester Academy, where he graduated in 1962. After graduating high school, Holland attended Northwestern University for one year before transferring to the University of California, Los Angeles, where he graduated in 1970. He later graduated from the university's law school with a Juris Doctor.Hollywood Interview Career Acting career Holland trained as an actor at the Actor's Studio under Lee Strasberg. Throughout the 60s and early 70s Holland appeared under the moniker of Tom Fielding in several supporting and guest star roles for both television and film, including A Walk in the Spring Rain alongside Anthony Quinn and Ingrid Bergman. In December 2009 Holland was cast for Adam Green's Hatchet II, to star alongside Danielle Harris, Tony Todd, Kane Hodder, and R.A. Mihailoff. He narrated the film alongside Green on San Diego Comic-Con International 2010. Writing Holland made his screenwriting debut with the 1978 made-for-television film The Initiation of Sarah. He made his feature film writing debut in 1982, adapting the Edward Levy novel ''The Beast Within'' into the film of the same name. That same year, he wrote the Class of 1984, an urban thriller film centered on juvenile delinquency and punk subculture. The film proved controversial upon release and was heavily censored in the United Kingdom and outright banned in other countries. It has since become a cult classic. HNN|website=horrornews.net|language=English|access-date=2017-12-06}} Holland was hired by Universal Pictures to write a sequel to the 1960 Alfred Hitchcock film ''Psycho'', which since its initial release had been acclaimed as not only a seminal and iconic horror film, but one of the greatest films of all time. Lead actor Anthony Perkins, who had previously displayed apprehension at appearing in a sequel, agreed to do the film after being impressed by Holland's screenplay. The film, directed by Richard Franklin and co-starring Meg Tilly, Robert Loggia, and Dennis Franz, opened at No. 2 at the box office (behind Return of the Jedi) and went on to gross $34 million. Holland re-teamed with director Franklin the following year on his next film, ''Cloak & Dagger''. Unlike their previous film, Cloak & Dagger was a spy film aimed at a younger audience, and starring Henry Thomas of E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial in its leading role. Despite positive critical reviews, the film was a financial failure, grossing $9,719,952 off of a 13 million dollar production budget. Directing Holland's directorial debut came in 1985 with the vampire horror film Fright Night. Holland first conceived of the premise during the writing of Cloak & Dagger, of a horror film fan who learns that his neighbor is a vampire. He chose to direct the film himself after being disappointed with Michael Winner's direction of his screenplay Scream for Help. Horror Interviews Horror Reviews & More!|access-date=2017-12-06|language=English}} The film was both financial and critical success, earning a rave review from Roger Ebert Roger Ebert|last=Ebert|first=Roger|website=www.rogerebert.com|language=en|access-date=2017-12-06}} who wrote "Fright Night is not a distinguished movie, but it has a lot of fun being undistinguished." The film spawned a sequel, and a 2011 remake starring Colin Farrell and Anton Yelchin. In 1988, Holland directed the film ''Child's Play'', which received positive reviews from Ebert Roger Ebert|last=Ebert|first=Roger|website=www.rogerebert.com|language=en|access-date=2017-12-06}} and Leonard Maltin, spawned a long-running franchise consisting of six sequels, and helped elevate its antagonist Chucky to a pop culture icon. He directed three episodes of the horror anthology series ''Tales from the Crypt'', and returned to television films with ''The Stranger Within''. He wrote and directed a 1996 ABC miniseries adaptation of the Stephen King novella ''The Langoliers'', and the following year adapted King's novel ''Thinner'' into a film of the same name. Dead Rabbit Films He and David Chackler founded the horror film company Dead Rabbit Films. Their first feature film was the remake of Fright Night. Holland is also reportedly scheduled to be writing and directing a feature-length anthology of horror shorts titled Twisted Tales. Personal life He is the father of American actor Josh Holland. Awards and nominations Filmography Film Television Critical reception References External links * Category:1943 births Category:Worcester Academy alumni Category:American male film actors Category:Screenwriters from New York (state) Category:Horror film directors Category:Living people Category:Writers from Poughkeepsie, New York Category:UCLA School of Law alumni Category:California lawyers Category:Film directors from New York (state)